My Bleeding Crimson Despair
by DrakosGurl616
Summary: Harry Potter's adopted daughter comes to Hogwarts expecting another normal year. But Voldemort has returned, along with death, pregnancy, and unwanted romance! What will she and her friends do?
1. Ebony Agony of a Broken Dream

**Author's Note: **Hi, my name is Caitlin! Um, I really love Harry Potter, and this is my first fic ever, so be nice, k? LOL. Just know that this is in the future, when Harry's all grown up. Well, not _too _grown up. The first section is when he's 19, so the rest is when he's 28. So, I hope you like it! Review!

**Chapter One: **Ebony Agony of a Broken Dream

All was dark on Lilly Lane. The only light came from the full moon—and a large house at the end of the street. 616 Lilly Lane had one lamp glowing on the third story (Ginny likes to read at night!1). It was toward this light that a lost little girl was walking…

_Lost and lonely,_

_Searching for an answer_

_Parting the misty veils of confusion_

_To see the light of pain…_

She stumbled in the slick rain, grabbing at the mailbox of another house for balance. "Sorry, mailbox," she whispered, "but I have to stand tall." She levered herself back up and resumed her painful struggle…

_It burns my eyes_

_To see the truth_

"_Why? Why? WHY?"_

_I scream with no noise…_

When she reached the house, the girl collapsed against the door. With an agonized groan, she gripped the doorknocker and…knocked…

_But nobody hears my fear_

_Ebony agony of a broken dream_

_Cut off from society_

_A stranger with no name…_

The door opened. Harry Potter (OMG HARRY!) stuck his head out. "Who is it?" he asked. The girl could not answer, for she had already fainted from exhaustion. Harry could tell that she was an orphan (How? He's _Harry_, duh!). He knew what it was like to be unwanted. He and Ginny had found out from the doctor last week that they would never have a child. This girl could be the answer to their prayers. He bent to pick up the limp body. As he cradled her in his arms, Harry whispered, "You shall be my daughter. And your name shall be…Kaytlynn…"

_And in the shadow of my heart_

_A stabbing, burning torture_

_Always hurts my secret soul…_

_My Bleeding Crimson Despair…_

**9 years later**

On another day, Harry would have gone flying or walked the dog. Instead, he was getting into his car, trying to prepare for the next year of teaching at Hogwarts (I toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooottally LOVE Hogwarts!). He threw his bags into the trunk of his black sports car (BTW, it has _all white leather interior_! Soooooooo sexy!1) and brushed back some raven strands of hair from his sparkling emerald eyes. Years of playing Quidditch on the side had made his body rock-hard toned (but not creepy-buff, like Arnold Schwarzenegger. EWW!). Years ago, he had considered switching his geeky glasses for contacts, but the media had discouraged any image changes.

Despite the glasses, his wife, Ginny, loved him dearly. He felt bad, taking their daughter to Hogwarts and leaving Ginny alone for the whole school year, but she said that she didn't mind. She was fussing over his tie, her apron crisp and white, her fiery locks sparkling in the morning sun. He kissed her freckled cheeks and murmured, "Goodbye, love. I'll see you next summer. Maybe we can get away for Christmas."

"Oh, Harry," she replied. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy."

His loving gaze was interrupted by the arrival of their daughter. Although his wife was beautiful, Harry knew that Kaytlynn was far more attractive. This was partly because she was a Metamorphmagus—although (of course) she was naturally gorgeous. They had decided that it would be best if she looked at least a little like her adopted parents, so Kaytlynn had chosen to assume a form that was closer to Harry's. Her ebony tresses flowed down to her waist in gentle ringlets, framing her delicate face perfectly. She had a beautiful mouth with full lips, and a slim, straight nose. She was wearing a short skirt that revealed her long, perfect legs, high-heeled sandals, and a black top that was low-cut enough to make her parents uncomfortable. Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy (Pay attention to her eyes through the story. It's _so cool_!). In short, she was prettier than a supermodel. Kaytlynn wore no makeup—she didn't _need_ makeup.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, ripping his eyes away from his exquisite daughter. She nodded, said a quick farewell to Ginny, and slid into the car.

They drove down to the end of the street, where Harry had to pause for a stop sign. The sight of the red stop sign next to the green street sign, combined with his mother's name (remember, they live on _Lilly _Lane!), made Harry's eyes fog with tears. Tears for what he had never known: a mother's love…

"Dad, are you all right?" Kaytlynn asked. She wrinkled her forehead in concern, her eyes changing to sad, sorrowful sapphire.

"I'm…I'm fine," Harry choked out. "I just wish that you could have known your grandmother."

Kaytlynn nodded sagely. "I see." She opened her mouth and sang in clear tones:

"Why do we lose the ones we love?

Only to see them as angels

Glowing with celestial light

The bright dawn of love."

Harry wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and whispered, "That was beautiful. Thank you, Kaytlynn."

"Anything for you, father," she murmured back. Over the past nine years, she had grown into a wonderfully caring fifteen-year-old. Harry almost wished…but no. He could never think that. (Hey guys, if the plot's getting too weird for you, just tell me in the reviews, k? Believe me, it gets WAY better!)

"So, you're taking your OWLs this year," Harry said, trying to change the subject. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not!" Kaytlynn replied. It was true; Kaytlynn had nothing to worry about when it came to school. All of her professors loved her. Even Snape!

"Oh, Kaytlynn, you're the best daughter ever," Harry sighed.

**Later**

A few hours later, Kaytlynn was on the Hogwarts Express. Her dad had left her alone to go talk to her friends. She was in a compartment with her fellow Gryffindors, Ian and Chuck.

Although Ian and Chuck were twin brothers (and Ron and Hermione's kids!), they were very different. Ian had curly red hair and a thin, snooty face, with blue eyes that peered out from behind glasses. He was very tall and always had to be right about everything. Meanwhile, Chuck was short and round-faced, with wide brown eyes and crazily frizzed brown hair. He wasn't very smart, but his heart was in the right place.

"So, what did you do during the summer?" Kaytlynn asked the boys.

"Well, _I _memorized the dictionary," Ian replied. He smiled smugly. "Page 164: Giraffe to Girlish."

"And you, Chuck?" Kaytlynn continued.

"Potato!" Chuck yelled. His grin was crazed, showing his two buck teeth.

Ian cleared his throat and translated, "What he means to say is 'I helped Ian'. And what did you do, Kaytlynn?"

"I had…dreams…" Her eyes became distant and silvery with remembrance. It was hard to recall the dreams, but they were on the very edge of her mind. Images were just in her reach: a butterfly falling to the ground, a pumpkin field drying up, a comet falling. She shook her head and said, "And I wrote some songs."

"Jello!" Chuck screamed.

"Sounds great," Ian translated. His eyes flickered over Kaytlynn's body when she turned to go through her bag in search of the songs. He had loved her ever since he had first met her. If only he knew how to tell her his feelings…

"Anyway, I'm writing them all in this notebook," Kaytlynn said, turning back to them. As she started to flip through, she said, "You know, I have a feeling about this year. Somehow, I have a feeling that things are going to be more exciting than ever."

It wouldn't be until later that Kaytlynn realized just how right she was…


	2. A Frenzied Battle Against Chaos

**Author's Note: **Well, I pretty much had this chapter all ready to go, so here it is! I hope that you like it. It features Draco! He's sooooo sexay! And we start edging towards that M rating, so we've got a bit of language. Not much, though, really. Hope you like it! Read and review!

**Chapter Two: **A Frenzied Battle Against Chaos

The years had not been kind to Draco Malfoy. Dealing with his mother's death and his father's cowardly retreat had been hard. So much sorrow had driven him to switch sides and join the Order of the Phoenix, playing a crucial role in the Dark Lord's downfall. Afterwards, though, no one had wanted to hire a former Death Eater, no matter how heroic he had acted during the war. Draco had been forced to crawl back to the one place he had never wanted to see again: Hogwarts.

Forced to swallow his pride, Draco had accepted a position as the Flying professor and Quidditch coach. But that meant that every day at breakfast, he would have to see the one person he hated the most…Potter…

Not to mention having to teach Potter's daughter. Draco knew that there was something strange about Kaytlynn Potter. He would have bet his tightest leather pants and his blackest nailpolish on it. That was why he fixed his eyes on her as he stood to deliver his yearly poem.

McGonnagal, the headmistress, had allowed him this one honor at least. In addition to the Sorting Hat's song, one of Draco's poems was performed each year. He knew that it was because she felt sorry for him; still, it made him feel better to have an audience other than an unwilling publisher that kept refusing him.

He cleared his throat and glared around at the students. Many of the girls (and boys) were besotted with his silvery hair and stormy gray eyes. But he hated them all. Draco knew that no one could ever quench the fiery resentment that burned in his heart.

"This is a poem that I wrote," he said, "about how much I hate life."

_Hatred burns in me_

_Devouring everything_

_Death has eaten all that I cared about_

But before he could continue, the words changed in his mouth. Instead of his poem, other verses spilled from his tongue:

_But it shall consume so much more_

_The Dark One shall return_

_Only his blood can turn against him_

_Killing him once and for all_

_Many shall perish_

_Yet all must stand_

_A frenzied battle against chaos…_

He sat down and clamped his mouth shut, shocked at what he had just said. Draco knew that Seer blood ran in the Malfoy family, but he had always thought that it had skipped over him. Apparently, he had been wrong. The students were all giving him puzzled looks, especially Kaytlynn. He realized that he had kept his gaze fixed on her through the whole prophecy. Why? _Draco,_ he thought, _I think that you may have gotten hit a little too hard in the war. You've got to be losing it. Buy yourself some new eyeliner. That will make you feel better._

"What was that?" Potter muttered, leaning over.

Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. "Poetry, you uncultured clod." Although he knew that it would mean missing the Sorting Hat song, he couldn't resist getting into a verbal battle with his old enemy.

"Seemed more like crazy babble," Potter replied.

"Well, it's better than anything that you could come up with. At least I can express myself like a civilized human being."

Potter snorted. "Hah. The day that you're civilized is the day I tap-dance with a chihuahua. Beneath the make-up and the leather pants, you're nothing but a cowardly pansy."

"And you're a bastard. Speaking of which, how's your daughter?" Draco smirked, relishing the way that Potter's jaw tightened.

"She's…just…fine…" Potter growled. "At least I have a family. No one can bear to settle down with you."

That stung. Draco raised an eyebrow and searched for an appropriate comeback. "Let's just say that…I haven't found the right person to settle down with yet. It's not from lack of offers, I can assure you."

"Right," replied Potter, now wearing a smirk to match the one that Draco had dropped. "I'm sure that one day, you and Snape will be very happy together."

Before Draco could get another word in, the Sorting Hat had finished and the feast had appeared. He decided to concentrate on his food instead of Potter. It was much more rewarding.

**At Another Table**

Kaytlynn, Ian, and Chuck were greatly enjoying their feast when they were interrupted by a visitor from another table.

"Hey, dumbasses. I couldn't find you on the train, so I thought I'd come and sit with you." These words came from a short, somewhat chubby girl with short brown hair. She would have been pretty if her gray eyes hadn't been hidden behind thick rectangular glasses.

"I resent being called a dumbass," Ian replied. "I'll have you know that the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw—"

"Hello, Eve," Kaytlynn said, cutting off Ian's protests. "How are things at the Slytherin table?"

Eve rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Chuck. "The usual. 'Smite this, smite that, let's summon demons from the great beyond, that'll show those stupid Gryffindors'. Quite boring, really. Are you going to eat that?" The question was directed at Chuck, as she pointed at the piece of cherry pie in front of him.

"King crab!" Chuck answered.

"He means 'No, go ahead and take it,'" Ian translated. "Don't you have some first years to terrorize?"

"I thought that I would hang around with my favorite idiots—er, I mean, Gryffindors." She dug into the pie heartily. "So, what do you think about Professor Pansy-boy's poem?"

"You mean Professor Malfoy?" Kaytlynn asked. "I thought it was beautiful. It spoke to my soul…seemed to reverberate for some reason…Although I don't know why…"

Ian answered, "Maybe it's because you write similar, although quite superior, poetry?"

"Perhaps…" Kaytlynn said. "But I can't help feeling that there's something more to it…"

**Somewhere Else**

In a dark cemetery in a dark wood, a group of dark figures gathered with a dark purpose. It had taken years to prepare for what they were about to do, but they were finally ready. One by one, they made their sacrifices, grinning in anticipation of what they would receive in return…

Fog rolled in from the horizon, bringing a thunderstorm with it. Long silvers of lightning struck down trees. One especially long bolt hit the center of the stone altar that the figures were circled around. Smoke curled up gently after the storm had moved on, forming into a familiar symbol. A new leader was sprawled on the altar now. Seeing his loyal followers, gathered and ready to assist him, he began to smile. Deep into the night, a high, cold laugh echoed through the woods…


	3. Tidal Waves of Crashing Despair

**Chapter Three: **Tidal Waves of Crashing Depression

"And you will have to put the gnat's wings in…wait for it…wait for it…NOW!"

The students snapped to attention and added the gnat's wings at the sound of Professor Snape's command. Although he had begun to soften over the years, he was still a formidable foe, and none of them wanted to cross him.

Most of this softening was thanks to his girlfriend, Adrianna Moonfire. After he had killed Dumbledore and fled with Draco Malfoy, he had hidden out at an inn. This was the owner. It hadn't taken them long to fall passionately and deeply in love, and he was now a much better person for it. Still, Snape's "much better" still did not measure up to anyone else.

"Weasley, you've failed AGAIN!"

Ian raised his hand. "Which one, sir?" This question was obviously just an example of Ian seeking praise, as it was obvious which twin Snape meant. Ian's potion was perfect.

Chuck's, on the other hand, was a reeking mess. Kaytlynn had to edge away from the vile green liquid that was bubbling towards her, just in case it had turned into acid.

"The one with the slightly lower IQ," Snape replied. Ian's face fell; he had definitely been expecting a compliment.

"Bubble!" Chuck shrieked, reaching out to poke the potion.

"No, Chuck!" Kaytlynn said, pulling his hand back. "That might be dangerous!"

"What a wonderful observation," Snape remarked dryly. "Drink it, Mr. Weasley."

"Which one?" Ian asked.

Snape smirked, anticipating his malicious pleasures. "_Both_ of you. And your girlfriend, as long as I'm on a roll."

"I'm not his—"

"She's not my—"

"Broccoli!"

"Drink it," Snape cut them off. "Why do you think the school has a hospital wing?"

Ian and Kaytlynn winced, and all three of them took a sip. Miraculously, nothing happened to Ian or Chuck, except for a large burp from the charmingly retarded twin.

Kaytlynn, however, was a different story.

In fact, she could no longer be seen. Kaytlynn had completely and totally disappeared. The entire class looked around frantically.

"She can't be gone!" Ian cried. "I haven't even confessed my undying lu—"

"I'm right here!" said Kaytlynn's disembodied voice.

"Huh?" the entire class asked.

Kaytlynn reappeared in exactly the same place she had been before. She looked very surprised, but not as surprised as the rest of the class. The only other person who did not look so amazed was Professor Snape.

"What just happened?" Ian asked, mouth agape, blue eyes wide behind their glasses.

"I just became invisible at will," Kaytlynn said. "And I think I can do it again. The potion did it."

"Why didn't the potion do something to me or Chuck?" Ian asked.

Before Kaytlynn could answer, Professor Snape interrupted with, "I think I have an explanation. Kaytlynn is obviously a powerful witch. She is a natural metamorphmagus, and she had no trouble becoming an animagus over the summer, from what her father tells me. The potion simply awakened a dormant power that already existed."

"So Chuck and I don't get any powers?" Ian asked.

"So I could have turned invisible anyway, but that power just wasn't awake?" Kaytlynn asked, ignoring her friend.

Snape also chose to ignore him. "Exactly. Just as you certainly have other powers. I have never seen a witch of your abilities before."

Ian cleared his throat. "What about _my _questions?" he whined (ignoring the fact that Kaytlynn was WAY more important than him!). "Why can't _I _get answers?"

Kaytlynn's eyes swirled to become stormy gray. "Why? Why do I have these…powers? Where did they come from? Does it have to do with my…real parents?" Her voice trembled. Kaytlynn never spoke of the fact that she was adopted.

"I don't know," Snape replied. "How should I know anything about your real family?" He turned to the rest of the class and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Class dismissed. Get out of here."

The students practically ran out of the classroom, all gossiping about Kaytlynn's newfound power. Kaytlynn, Ian, and Chuck wandered out, all lost in silent thought.

"Hey, Kay, heard about the weird stuff," said Eve the Slytherin, coming upon them on her way to the Slytherin Common Room (cuz it's in the dungeon, of course!). "Maybe you're kind of cool, now that you can be invisible. What are you gonna do next? Go to Disneyworld? Sneak into the Boys' Dorms?"

"Of course not!" Kaytlynn replied. "I have to use my powers for good!"

"And what's better than naked male tush?" Eve paused and ran an appraising glance over Ian and Chuck. "Then again, after the examples that you see every day, I can understand your reluctance. You don't exactly surround yourself with beefcake."

"I'll have you know that I'm better than any boy that you could ever get!" Ian yelled at her now-retreating back. "Fat pig. Anyways, Kaytlynn, you must never use your power. I mean, you could break a rule!"

"Believe me, I never will," Kaytlynn replied. "I'll try to be careful about my power."

_But I wouldn't mind if she used that power to sneak into my room at night, _Ian thought. Then he shook his head and said, "Of course, if you have a good reason, then you should use it."

Kaytlynn sighed. "Let's just hope that I never have reason…"

**Somewhere Else**

In a dark forest, there was a dark castle. In that dark castle was a throne room lit by many black candles. On the throne sat a handsome man who was eating an ice cream sundae. Ever since his resurrection, he could not get enough of them. His red eyes glinted thoughtfully in the moonlight.

"Yes…I believe that I finally have a plan that will work…" he murmured.

**Back at Hogwarts, Later That Night**

_In the dream, a butterfly fell to the ground, its wings torn asunder. A pumpkin field dried up for lack of water. A comet fell to earth, destroying a city and thousands of innocent lives. She stood in the crater, in the ashes of the dead. A snake curled around her feet and hissed at her before sinking its fangs into her ankle. She felt no pain. Instead, she felt the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt, something like what she thought sex must feel like. It slithered away. She felt no sadness at this, only a dim sense of loss. Harry's body, her father's body, lay at her feet. She still felt no sorrow. Draco Malfoy's body was next to him. Ian and Chuck were curled up, lifeless. And countless hundreds of other people that she had seen in her life lay beyond them, all dead. Somewhere, tidal waves of crashing depression hit upon a once-happy shore. Kaytlynn knew what this meant, but she also knew that she would forget as soon as she woke up._

Kaytlynn shot up in her bed. Although she had forgotten much of her dream, she suddenly knew one thing.

Kaytlynn was head-over-heels in love.

**Author's Note: **But with who! Lolz. Sorry it took me so long to get this up! In this chapter, stuff really started happening. I'd like to thanks DumbledorzGurlie156, for all the support that she gives me! BFF4EVER!1 LOL!


	4. The Fiery Resentment in My Heart

**Chapter Four: **The Fiery Resentment in My Heart

Harry didn't like grading papers. It was the one downside of being a teacher. He marked another F and flipped to the next essay, sighing with sadness.

The door to his office creaked open and Kaytlynn walked in. As always, Harry was astounded by how sexy his daughter was. Her raven hair swirled around the ivory shoulders that were exposed by her black spaghetti-strap shirt. She sat in the chair across from him, crossing her perfect white legs.

"Dad," she said. "We have to talk."

"What about?" Harry asked.

Kaytlynn looked away from him and bit her lip. "I'm…I'm in love…"

And suddenly, Harry knew that this was what he had always dreamed of. Kaytlynn coming into his office, confessing her true, deep love for him. He would be able to leave Ginny and marry Kaytlynn. They would grow old together and have babies. It would be great!

"Kaytlynn," he replied, "So am I."

Harry reached across the desk, grabbed Kaytlynn's shoulders, and kissed her. He even put his tongue in her mouth! They kissed passionately until Kaytlynn pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "You can't kiss me, you're my father!"

Harry blushed with shame at the mistake he had just made. "I thought…I thought that you were in love with _me_…"

"No! I'm not in love with you!" She stood up and started pacing around the room, crying angrily. "Can't I ask for advice from my father without having to make out with him?"

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm so sorry, Kaytlynn…"

"I don't love you!" she screamed. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, so fuck you!"

Kaytlynn turned around and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry stared after her and started to cry.

**Later**

Eve was walking through the halls, thinking of ways to be an evil Slytherin. She turned a corner and bam! Kaytlynn ran into her.

"OW!" Eve yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Kaytlynn whimpered. She swiped a hand across her eyes. "Eve, you're my friend, right?"

"Um…okay, we'll go with that."

"Well, I'm in love. And my dad thought I was in love with _him_. And I think he's in love with me. But I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. And I don't think Professor Malfoy's in love with me." Kaytlynn sobbed one last time and wiped her eyes. She looked so sad and lost that Eve felt a little bad for her.

"Look, that sucks," Eve said. "Why don't you go tell Professor Malfoy how you feel? He's a cool guy. Writes good poetry. Sort of like you. Well, not really, but sort of." She patted Kaytlynn's shoulder awkwardly.

Kaytlynn looked at her suspiciously and asked, "You're not in love with me, too, are you?"

"Let me assure you, K, if I was a lesbian, you'd be the first to know," Eve answered. "Probably not the first I'd date, though."

Kaytlynn smiled at her and began to walk off. "Thanks, Eve, you're such a good friend. I hope you meet someone really special!"

**In Draco's Classroom**

Just like Harry, Draco was grading papers. He graded papers really, really sexily. When Kaytlynn walked in, she was completely overcome with love. He was so beautiful with his silver hair and black eyeliner. His silvery eyes flicked up to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

For a moment, Kaytlynn was speechless. He just looked so sexy and tortured! (OMG I LOVE DRACO!1) Then she said, "Professor Malfoy, I'm in love with you."

He opened his mouth to say, "You could never quench the fiery resentment that burns in my heart," but then he realized that he was wrong! All of a sudden, he realized that Kaytlynn may be just the right person to heal his soul.

So instead, he said, "I love you, too, Kaytlynn. Come here."

She came over to his desk. He pushed her down so that she was lying on his desk and they started to make out. Slowly, they took off each other's clothes and started to have sex. Kaytlynn felt soooo good, doing it with her true love. She was so in love with Draco that it hurt.

Just when they were about to orgasm, the door opened. They both looked at who had walked in. It was…!

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long and sorry this chapter is so short! Who walked in? You'll just have to wait for next time! OMG isn't Draco SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXY! I think he's totally gorgeous! And so does Kaytlynn LOLZ! Anywayz, the next chapter is coming quicker, I swear! Until next time!


	5. A Beach of Sandy Relinquish

**Chapter Five: **A Beach of Sandy Relinquish

_These raven sorrows within me_

_Flying from my heart like birds_

_Killing me softly, slowly_

_On a beach of sandy relinquish_

When Kaytlynn woke up the next morning, she knew three things: her father's heart had been broken, she was madly in love with Draco Malfoy, and she was late to Charms Class.

She shot up and began buttoning her shirt, gazing down at her pale lover. His mercury orbs were hidden under silvery lashes, his breathing slow and deep. She loved him so much, the way he had taken her virginity with his hot manhood. But she had to leave him! So she scribbled a verse from her latest song to explain how she felt:

_You touch my soul,_

_Easing my torment_

_My heart is yours_

_Devoted like a crow_

Then she finished dressing and walked to class. On the way, she bumped into Eve.

"Oh, what's this?" the shorter girl asked. "Is my Got-Some-meter going off?"

"Not so loud, Eve!"

"So who'd you fuck?"

"No one!"

"Oh, come _on_! You were practically skipping down the hall!" Ever said exasperatedly. "You must have gotten jiggy with _someone_!"

Kaytlynn sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Is the pope a catholic? Are your eyes green?"

"Er…sometimes. Anyway, Professor Malfoy and I are madly in love and we made passionately sweet love last night."

Eve gave her a thumbs-up. "Congratulations, I'm jealous. He's really hot. I mean, I always thought he was gay."

"He's _not_ gay," Kaytlynn insisted. "He's so manly—"

"He wears nailpolish."

"—and handsome and _perfect_. I'm happy that he loves me, too!" Kaytlynn spinned in a circle and laughed. "Life is great!"

Eve rolled her eyes and said, "Right. Call me when you two break up."

But as she skipped to Charms Class, Kaytlynn ignored that dumb pessimist. Eve was just jealous because she wasn't pretty enough to get a boyfriend. Kaytlynn flipped her raven tresses and whistled a happy tune.

**Somewhere Else**

In the darkest midnight, in a wood where no one dared tread, there was a meting. A plan was made. A dark purpose was given a method…and a Dark Lord was ready for victory. All that he needed was one thing…one person…one dream…and he would win…forever…

**Later That Afternoon**

"Professor, I find myself in a dilemma," Ian said.

"You're not the only one," Harry muttered. If Ian could have seen into his head, he would have viewed turmoil and despair. To think that _his _Kaytlynn, _his _daughter, had been seduced by Malfoy. How could this have happened! How? Where had he gone wrong?

Ian cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I've got this crush…"

And Harry's mind left on its own train of thought while Ian babbled. Didn't Kaytlynn realize how passionately he loved her? How could she not return his affection? No, she _did _return it. Malfoy had just led her astray, that's all. He would go have a talk with that bastard and win Kaytlynn back!

"I have to go," he said, interrupting Ian's story. "I've got a problem to take care of." Leaving behind a speechless Ian, Harry marched away, already imagining what he would say to Malfoy. He got down to the other office and hammered on the door.

"I'm with a class!" Malfoy snarled. Harry opened the door anyway, marching past the rows of stunned second years.

"If you ever touch my daughter again, I'll kill you!" he yelled.

Malfoy held up his hands in surrender. "Give me a chance to explain. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand! She's _15_, you perv!"

"Can't we talk about this alone?"

"No!"

"Fine, then," Malfoy sighed. "Potter, there's something I have to tell you. I don't love Kaytlynn. I'm bisexual. I love _both _of you."

"Really?" Harry asked as the second years gasped.

"Really."

Harry smiled. "Oh, well that's fine." And in front of the second years, they shared a kiss of passion. Five seconds ago, when Draco had made his confession, Harry had realized that what he had always thought of as hatred toward Draco had really been deep, tru love. In his head, the classroom melted away, leaving behind only the two of them…

**Author's Note: **End of chapter! Sorry about the long pause and this one's so short! DumbledorzGurlie and I got in a huge fight, and I totally hated her for weeks. She stole my crush and I was heartbroken and _so _mad at her, but that's okay now because then I found out that I was bi and so I made Draco and I come out at the same time and I have a new crush anyway! So the next chapter's coming soon! Stay tuned!11


	6. Bleeding Hearts Bleed

**Chapter Six: **Bleeding Hearts Bleed

_Forest of thorns you'll brave_

_Bring me back a black rose_

_And then you will learn_

_Why bleeding hearts bleed…_

_She stood on a battlefield, clutching Draco's corpse to her chest, sobbing hysterically…a meteor fell on the horizon…a snake slithered up to her…_

_She dropped Draco and picked up the snake…It crawled up her arm and down her body…disappearing under her skirt…_

Kaytlynn woke up gasping for air. Her stomach felt hot…strange…funny…This year had been really weird so far. She needed to get out, go do something. Kaytlynn got out of bed, her porcelin skin glimmering against her ebony lacy neglige. She walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories and went to the astronomy tower.

Once she was as high as she could go, Kaytlynn turned into her Animagus form—a flying panther. Although she had no wings, Kaytlynn hovered above the Forbidden Forest, her sleek raven coat almost as beautiful as her turbulently topaz eyes.

Why does Daddy have to love me so? Why must Draco and me have such a doomed romance? Why am I having such strange dreams? I know I'm special, but must I be _this _special? Do I have a special destiny? She thought.

When she landed again and turned back into a human, the hot feeling in her stomach started again. Then something strange happened! Kaytlynn's flat belly grew round, almost as if she was…

"Pregnant?" she whispered.

**The Next Morning**

"Guys, I think I'm pregnant," Kaytlynn told Ian and Chuck during breakfast.

Ian looked highly uncomfortable. "Er…who is…"

"The father? I can never tell. I would hate to get him in trouble." Kaytlynn felt really, really sad. Her anguish knew no bounds. She had only slept with Draco one time! How could this have happened! Kaytlynn was afraid that the entire school would hate her and think she was a ho, but everyone understood, even Snape.

But Harry was sure he knew who the father was. But Harry wasn't too mad, cause he was sleeping with Draco too and now he realized how sexy and irresistable Draco was.

Draco was not happy. He did not want to be a father because when he was little Lucius beat him with that sexy cane. Draco was tormented by the idea that he too would become a child-beating Malfoy, so he started slitting his wrists, which he hadn't done in a month. Even though everyone understood what she was going through, Kaytlynn slit her wrists too because she was so tortured by being a teenage mother. Her songs got darker and darker.

_This leech inside me_

_Feeding on my torment_

_Cut my belly open_

_And rip me apart_

**Hogsmeade a month later**

Snow was falling gently on the town of Hogsmeade, sprinkling softly on the heads of Kaytlynn and her friends. Eve was with them, too, because she was a loser and didn't have any friends in Slytherin. They were eating ice cream cones and chatting happily when all of a sudden, a dark figure snatched Kaytlynn and ran away! She was powerless to fight back because she was afraid she would have an abortion if she did anything.

"We must form an expedition to reclaim her!" Ian said.

"Potato!" Chuck agreed.

Eve started to walk away. "You guys have fun with that."

"We should ask her father and Professor Malfoy to accompany us," Ian continued, ignoring her. "After all, they're both pretty close to Kaytlynn."

So the four males gathered together, ready to find their love and rescue her…

**Author's Note: **Oh no! What will happen to Kaytlynn! Whose captured her! Why! You'll have to wait! Read the next chapter, it's coming up soon! BTW DumbledorzGurlie, there's something special in the next chapter for you! Luv ya, bffe!


End file.
